


Easier To Lie

by justanoutlaw



Series: Pandora's Box [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother and Sister - Freeform, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Knight August, Lies, Princess Emma Swan, Prologue, Truth, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: The one time August almost told Emma the truth.





	Easier To Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by iamnotthrowingawaymyship on Tumblr: Brotp WoodenSwan for the Platonic thingy?? “i’m saying this because i care about you.”
> 
> Takes place 3 months before Emma finds Odette's letter.

August sat on the edge of his bed, his mother’s words echoing in his brain.

 

_“I’m going to tell her tomorrow, Emma deserves to know the truth.”_

 

While the tomorrow had come, Odette hadn’t. She and Derek had died that night, in a terrible accident. It had been 2 months since their passing and August had been thinking about what to do. Emma had a right to know about her biological parents, about the curse that had taken them from their families and the lies that Blue had told. He hadn’t been able to for 15 years, not without risking being sent away from her. He couldn’t protect her from some children’s home.

 

Now that they were dead, what was stopping him?

 

Alise didn’t know of his plan, she’d probably call him crazy. He got up and headed down the hall to his sister’s room. She had just returned from her daily trip to the woods, she said it was the one place where things made sense.

 

Little did she know…

 

He quickly knocked and there was a soft “come in”. Emma laid on her bed, her baby blanket clutched in her fingers. He walked over and sat beside her, running his fingers through her hair.

 

“Hey kiddo,” he whispered.

“What do you want?”

“To talk to you. It’s about Mom and Dad.”

“I don’t want to talk about them,” she said, quickly.

“Emma…”

“There’s nothing you can say to change things August! They’re dead! And they’re never coming back! I know you and Alise keep saying that being sad isn’t what they’d want, but they’re not here, so they don’t get a say.”

“It’s not about that. I’m saying this, because I care about you.”

“If you cared about me, you’d leave me alone.”

 

And that’s when it hit him. Emma had been through so much pain over the past few months. She had lost the only parents she ever knew, her entire life had been turned upside down. Telling her about all this would only further things. Besides, it wasn’t like she could break the curse yet, there were another twelve and half years before that’d be possible. He was about to add more pain and confusion to her fragile heart, when there was nothing that could be done about it.

 

“I love you, Emma,” he whispered. “No matter what happens, you have to know that.”

She gave him a weird look. “What is that supposed to mean.”

“Just…just remember that everything I’ve ever done is because I love you.”

“You’re scaring me, Auggie. What did you do?”

“Nothing.” He kissed the center of her forehead. “No matter what else happens in life, you are the best thing that ever happened to me.”  


One day the truth would come out. He just had to hope when it did that she didn’t hate him.


End file.
